Wonder Woman and Superman in Signs That You're Falling in Love
by NWHS
Summary: Men and women are interesting creatures when they're falling in love. But what are the signs? Let's turn to Wonder Woman and Superman for the answers.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Signs That You're Falling in Love**

* * *

_Wonder Woman and Superman in Love?_ By Cat Grant

Falling in love is one of the most mysterious and amazing things in the world, and it can be hard to know whether or not someone is falling or not. There's a huge difference between liking and loving or even lusting and loving someone. If you're careful and watch for the signs, you'll be able to identify someone falling in love.

If you ever wondered why Princess Jasmine shunned Aladdin for so long, it's just because women need a little more time to know they're in love.

A recent study of 1,500 men and 1,500 women showed that 20% of guys fell in love at first sight, with nearly half of them saying they were love-drunk after just one meeting.

In contrast, the fairer sex was far more calculated about the business of love. Only 10% of women have fallen in love at first sight, and most didn't determine whether it was the real thing until after six dates.

In the questionnaires, researchers found that men were checking off boxes such as "looks" as an important factor of being in love, whereas women were more deliberate across the board.

Because males are quicker to the trigger, on average, men said they had fallen in love three times in their lives, whereas women averaged out only once.

Men are also more likely to say "I love you," with women taking longer to admit the same. Why, good readers, do you believe that to be the case? And are superheroes any different?

Are Superman and Wonder Woman different from the rest of us mere mortals when it comes to falling in love? Are there signs that we, the interested public, could look for to discover whether the super powerful couple are indeed in love? Or is this a simple case of infatuation and lust, a lit candle that will burn hot and heavy for a while but has no staying power? Enquiring minds want to know.

Leave a comment, and let us know what you think. Are Superman and Wonder Woman the Power Couple for the Ages or the Power Couple of Today? Are they falling in love, one battle at a time, or have they already fallen when no one was looking?

What are the signs that two people are falling in love? I've listed a few below. From the picture of that scorching kiss between Wonder Woman and Superman, we posted a month ago, I'd wager the couple is deep into lust and have been shot with more than one arrow from Cupid.

Only time will tell.

* * *

Clark stared at the computer screen, eyes wide, mouth open in annoyed shock. Though, in truth, he should not be surprised at Cat's latest Superman and Wonder Woman installment. Ever since that damn photo was sent to her, sender unknown, she'd been milking the story for all it's worth. Which, to Clark's endless frustration, was a lot. Even after a month, people were still buzzing over the news of the Kryptonian-Amazonian pairing.

Foolishly, perhaps even naively, Clark had hoped the more sensational aspect of his and Diana's relationship would have died down. And, for many news outlets, it had. But not for CatClarkTropolis and Cat Grant, who, apparently, didn't know when to stop beating a dead horse. But, hell, even Clark had to admit that her stories and his not-so-secret relationship with Diana had garnered their little blog unprecedented attention. The visits to their site, since the picture leak, was off the charts. If it were any other story that was drawing so much traffic, Clark would be elated. Over the moon, in fact. But Clark couldn't take professional pleasure in having his personal life gossiped about.

And, crap, now, thanks to Cat's latest Wonder Woman and Superman update, people would soon be talking about whether he and Diana were in love or falling in love.

Leaning back in his bedroom chair, Clark closed his eyes. With little effort, he recalled Cat's list of signs that foretold of love. While Clark had initially scoffed at the list, upon second reflection, he now thought it to be quite accurate.

* * *

**Sign 1: You admit you are lonely.**

**Justice League #12**

Clark: "Relationships are complicated. For us even more so. I have another identity."

Diana: "The reporter?"

Clark: "My name's Clark Kent."

Diana: "Why do you have an identity like that?"

Clark: "I grew up with it. And I kept it once Superman came on the scene, to protect the people I'm close to."

Diana: "And it's worked?"

Clark: "I don't know. I still have to keep secrets from everyone. So how close I am to anyone is debatable."

Diana: "We're not like Zeus, but we're not like them either."

Clark: "We're not like anyone."

Diana: "People like us are really alone. Aren't we? Do you ever feel alone?"

Clark: "Of course, I . . . do."

* * *

**Sign 2: You flirt, laugh, and have fun together.**

**Superman #19**

Diana: "There you are stranger. I was starting to think you forgot about me. Mind if I grab a few moments with the most handsome, sexiest, most interesting man here?"

Clark: "When you put it like that, it sounds so unfair to everyone else. But sure."

Diana: "You really should show off your sense of humor more when you're Superman."

Clark: "You don't think I'm funny as Superman?"

Diana: "Is that a serious question?"

* * *

**Sign 3: You want your partner to meet your family and friends, learn who you are and where you come from.**

**Justice League #14**

Diana: "My best friend was never my friend at all. Barbara was right. I was naïve. I still am. How could I have put my trust in someone like her? How could I not see what she really was?"

Clark: "Because you were giving people the benefit of the doubt. You were looking for the good instead of the bad. Something I admire about you. Something I try to do myself."

Diana: "If I can't trust my own instincts, I can't trust anyone."

Clark: "You have an entire team of people you can trust. You can trust me."

Diana: "I don't know that much about you, Superman."

Clark: "Let's change that."

**Later in Smallville**

Clark: "I brought you here because I wanted you to meet the nice people that run this diner. And the families that come here. This is why I'm Superman."

Diana: "To protect Smallville?"

Clark: "To protect places like this. When we were stopping Darkseid from transforming this world into a firepit, or keeping David Graves from unleashing an army of parasitic spirits on the world, this is the world I'm fighting for. It's where the rocket carrying me from Krypton landed. Where the Kents found me. Where they taught me that life was about using your talents to help make the world a better place. Something you decided to do on your own."

Diana: "Can I meet your parents?"

Clark: "They passed on some time ago now. The farm's run by another family who leases the fields, but I kept the house I grew up in. Every once in a while, I need to come home to remember."

Diana: "It's beautiful, Clark."

Clark: "There is life outside the Watchtower. Outside the Justice League. And it's a good life, Diana. Don't let the evil and corruption we battle every day make that any less true. Sometimes good is what it appears to be—good."

Diana: "I thought so, but sometimes that feels too simple now."

Clark: "Sometimes it's still that simple. As simple as Smallville."

**Superman #19**

Lois to Diana: "Welcome to our humble abode."

Diana: "Hi! You must be Lois. Clark Kent told me to meet him here. My name is Diana Prince."

Jimmy: "There are the chips!"

Diana: "You must be Jimmy Olsen! Clark's told me so much about you. About all of you, as a matter of fact. It's great to finally put the faces to the names."

Diana to Clark: "All of this means so much to me. Meeting each other's friends—the ones who don't dress up to save the world. It just makes everything feel . . . so real. So . . . special."

* * *

**Sign 4: You want to spend quality time alone together.**

**Superman #20**

Clark: "So you got to meet some of my friends, I got to meet one of yours . . ."

Diana: "'Friend'" isn't really a word I would use to describe Orion. We're working together on a project."

Clark: "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Diana. Ever."

Diana: "Can we be alone for the rest of the night?"

Clark: "Ha! The rest of the evening is all yours."

* * *

**Sign 5: You support and defend your partner.**

**Justice League #13**

Clark: "Let us help you find your friend."

Diana: "I don't get involved when Lex Luthor or Metallo is causing trouble do I?"

Clark: "Not because you need it, Diana, but because we want to. _I_ want to. If this is that important to you, if it involves helping someone you care about, I want to help."

Diana: "What happened a few days ago, Superman, it just happened."

Clark: "I know. It was a kiss, not a commitment. But it was nice, Diana."

Diana: "It was."

**Justice League of America #6 (Trinity War)**

Clark: "Diana? Is that you? I can't . . . I can't hear very well suddenly."

Diana: "I'm here."

Diana to Batman: "What happened has nothing to do with Doctor Light Pandora showed up at Belle Reve when Superman and I were imprisoning Despero. And she had that box with her—Pandora's Box. . . . That box corrupted him and it looks like it's still doing something to him."

Clark: "Diana? Are you still there?"

Diana: "I'm going to help you. I promise."

**Later at Mt. Etna**

Hephaestus: "Diana? What in the hell are you—"

"Quiet, Hephaestus. I'm asking the questions here. The box, Pandora's Box . . . What does it do? . . . I have no time for pleasantries, Hephaestus. In the past we've been allies, but right now I need answers. Pandora has acted recklessly yet again, and that damn box has infected someone I—someone I care for deeply."

**Superman/Wonder Woman #2**

Diana: "Clark. I have fought warriors you would not believe. Monsters . . . Gods . . . with power to make worlds tremble. You make them all seem weak. And not because of your strength. Strength is everywhere in this world. If you have to fight Doomsday again, you will beat him because of who you are. Clark. Kal-El. Superman. And because you will not fight him alone."

**Later at Mt. Etna**

Apollo to Diana: "He's not even human! He comes from the stars. He's just some sort of thing. Not that I particularly care whom you choose to slut around with, but _mmm _standards, you know."

Clark to Apollo: "You are a god, correct? Not just some affectation?"

Apollo: "Your ignorance astounds. Yes, mortal, yes, I am a god. I am Apollo, God of the Sun and ruler of Mount Olympus."

Clark: "Good. Glad to hear that."

Apollo: "Why in the world would you say such a foolish thing?"

Clark: "Because if you speak to Diana like that again, I am going to hit you. Now, most of the time when I hit someone, I can't go all out. I have to hold back. But since you are a god . . . I can hit you as hard as I want."

* * *

Clark opened his eyes and stared back at the computer screen. Cat wanted him to write a follow-up to this recent Superman and Wonder Woman piece. No way was he going to do that. Besides the fact that Clark abhorred such fluff pieces, he had no intention of writing about his relationship with Diana, pretending on a level he was entirely uncomfortable with. But as he swiveled in his chair, eyes going to the gorgeous woman asleep in his bed, an unbidden rush of love and adoration flooded his system – a burst of filling sunlight.

Unable to help himself, Clark smiled. He may have woken early to watch the sunrise, but he would return to bed long before Diana stirred – loving the joy that came with being the first thing she saw upon waking and the beautiful smile that always greeted him.

Seeing Diana lying there, a flat sheet covering most of her nude form, a long, tempting leg unveiled, a halo of dark hair about both their pillows, Clark's body raced with lust and his mind with an idea. Swallowing the arousal that never seemed to deflate in Diana's presence, Clark turned away from the woman of his dreams and back to the computer.

A moment later, Clark began to type. Fingers flew over keys, his heart opening the gates to an easy flood of words.

When he finished the piece, thirty minutes later, Clark crawled into bed beside Diana.

Still asleep but aware of his presence on an unconscious level, Diana rolled to Clark, flinging an arm and a leg over him, blanketing Clark with her wonderfully naked and curvy body. Yup, Clark could get used to having Diana in his bed.

Holding her to him, he kissed the top of her forehead, knowing he would have to tell her about Cat's latest article on them. But that would wait. _Until after we have morning sex and I feed her breakfast. Diana's attitude is always much better when she's satiated and well fed. _

Clark stifled a laugh, knowing the truth of his thought. In some ways, Clark and Diana defied gender role stereotypes. After they made love, for example, all Diana wanted to do was fall asleep. Whereas Clark preferred to cuddle and talk. He cooked for her and she took him out to fancy, expensive restaurants. _And I lay my heart bare and she doesn't know how to do the same._

The thought had Clark tightening his hold on Diana – the Goddess of War who couldn't say three little words, though Clark had no doubt she felt them.

He could wait, though. He had waited. Writing the article had helped him process his feelings.

_But how much longer must I wait, Diana? When will you say the words I long to hear?_

* * *

_What Men Love About Love?_ By Clark Kent

Although most won't admit it, men love to be in love. In fact, many men need to be in a relationship more than women do. This is because a good relationship is settling for a man, a place where he can share feelings that he might not be able to talk about with anyone else. In our society, women are permitted to have close, bonded relationships with their girlfriends. They talk to each other openly, and turn to one another for support easily, but men don't. Believe it or not, for many guys their love relationship is the one place where they can allow themselves to be truly intimate.

But what is it about being in love that men . . . well, love? Here is my list of what men really like about relationships. I'm no expert or therapist, but I'd like to think I know a thing or two about women, men, and loving relationships.

**Reason 1: Feeling free enough to really be himself.**

When a man is in a relationship, he's a different man than when he's not. When he's out there running around with the guys, he feels part of a pack, on the hunt. Sure, it can be fun for a while. But, believe me, every one of the guys in the group is hoping to meet someone each night. And I don't just mean someone for sex. I mean someone for everything, the real thing. The real thing is someone who will take you for what and who you are. Who likes you that way and who isn't going to start finding fault, but instead, start finding all the things about you that are terrific . . . super.

When a guy is in a relationship where he is allowed to be himself, he feels more confident. He feels loveable and worthy. Just by being there, the woman he is dating or married to reminds him that she chose him out of all the others. This kind of feeling is hard to get in any other way. It helps all aspects of his life.

**Reason 2: Being inspired to be a better man**

Men love the challenge of relationships. He knows he has to work at it in order to make a love affair last. Relationships make men keep themselves up, work out, look good, stay sharp, keep his eye on the competition. After all, he doesn't want his wonder of a woman running off with some other guy. When things work out, he feels like a winner. He feels proud showing her off to his family and friends.

For many guys, relationships are a big ego boost. They keep them on the sharp edge of life, and force them to be the best they can. In _As Good As It Gets_, Jack Nicholson's character says to Helen Hunt's, "You make me want to be a better man," and it is indeed a compliment.

**Reason 3: Simply having a partner who he will see at the end of the day**

For some men, they love the rush of looking forward to spending a romantic weekend with the woman of his dreams. When they are in a relationship the woman becomes the woman of his dreams. She's beautiful. She's fabulous. The man thinks about her all week long and can't wait for them to be together on the weekend (or sometimes weeknights). It makes the whole day exciting. When things get boring or rough, he thinks of her and feel great.

It's something to look forward to. It reminds him that there's a prize for him at the end of the road. For those kinds of guys, being in a relationship fills his life with fun and joy. Seeing his girlfriend's smile or hearing her voice becomes the reward for all of his hard work. His relationship reminds him that there's more to life than the rough times, and he can enjoy himself every day.

**Reason 4: Having the chance to make your day**

What a man loves about being in a relationship is knowing that he can make someone else happy. Knowing that he's capable of doing this makes him feel good inside. It's the best feeling in the world for a guy to see his girlfriend's or wife's face light up when he walks in the door. If he know she needs him and that he can make her happy, take some of her problems away, he feels terrific, like it's all worthwhile, like he's her hero.

Men need to feel as though they're doing a good job. And they need to hear the acknowledgement of that from the woman they're with. When a man feels like he can please his girlfriend or wife, it makes him feel wonderful about himself.

**Reason 5: Enjoying the sexy returns**

Real talk now. Men love the sex. They need it, and it's important to them. When they have good sex in their loving relationship, they feel happy all week long. When they don't, it makes them edgy. A man loves to know that his woman thinks he's sexy.

Of course both partners are nourished by a relationship that includes good sex. And sex can mean different things to people in relationships. But for many men, it simply helps them feel loved, approved, admired and acknowledged. It becomes like food or sunshine that's impossible to live without.

**Reason 6: Sharing his life with someone**

What men love about being in a relationship is having someone to come home to. This may sound strange but for men, it's great knowing that at the end of the day there's someone there, waiting for him. Whether that's because they're living together, or knowing that she's someone who he can call, it's comforting. That they check in with each other, go over the day, laugh at jokes and work things out. Men need to have someone who cares about how things are going for him. This makes a huge difference in how a man does his work.

Many men are bolstered in their work and supported in their everyday lives by simply having a partner who cares what happens to them. Someone who is there for them, to help them solve problems, big or small. This kind of care provides balance and stability. But even more importantly, it reminds men in relationships that they are not alone in a competitive workplace where it sometimes seems as though people only care about themselves.

Loving couples know that a relationship is a great gift for both partners. The men who don't seem to be able to commit because they run from one relationship to another, or avoid them altogether, might simply not be able to find the right person. A man truly needs to find someone who makes him feel safe and cared for, a woman who sees the best in him and lets him know it. When she shows that she is happy with him, he will appreciate the relationship more. After all, if she loves being in love with him, what could be more rewarding?

* * *

**Justice League #23 (Trinity War)**

Superman: "Don't tell me what I need to do, Batman. I want to live a full life and that includes sharing it. And I won't let you take her away from me."

**Superman/Wonder Woman #2**

Diana: We are myths. I am the child of old stories and he is the child of new. That does not make us any less real. But it doesn't make us any less mythical either. Myths are tragedies, in almost every case. I don't want that. Not for him. Not for me. Not for us. But stories have their own lives, their own logic, and they will play out as they will. . . . For there is at least one truth, and both of us know it. It's one of the things that calls us to each other, despite everything. Because someday our battles will end. And there would be no greater tragedy . . . than facing that end alone.

**Superman/Wonder Woman #6**

Clark: "I love you."

Diana: "Of course you do."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
